


You speak English!

by Darkchi13



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: F/M, Jackie apologizes to the pretty shopkeeper, That's it, Valentine's Day, episode 10, season 5, that's the fic, weight & see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: Jackie gives flowers to the pretty blonde shopkeeper we meet in the chopsticks episode.





	You speak English!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on Valentine's day but it is late being uploaded because reasons. First time writing in this fandom but I have loved the show since it first aired. This character is not on screen for long but I rather like her. 
> 
> We have a Jackie Chan Adventures Discord server now which you should join if you like the show. https://discord.gg/c8FzMWUyTy if the link doesn't work, comment on story to let me know please and thank you.

Jackie knocked on the door and tried not to fidget.

“Sorry,” he blurted out the moment it opened and thrust out his hands. 

“Flowers on Valentine’s day?”

“It’s Valentine’s day?”

Jackie lifted his head in surprise. The woman had her long blonde hair tied back again and he wondered what it would look like down before her speaking hit him. 

“You speak English!”

That made her smile, and she accepted the roses from him. 

“You, Monsieur Chan, are very cute when flustered.”

“Oh…um.”

Jackie cleared his throat embarrassed. 

“Thank you?”

He felt his cheeks heat up and thought he probably looked pretty flustered right then.

“I, uh, still don’t know your name.”

“I am Alice Monsieur Chan. It is nice to meet you though different circumstances would have been nice.”

Jackie nodded with a frown.

“I am very sorry for any damage caused. I would like to pay you back if possible.”

“Some of the items destroyed are irreplaceable Monsieur Chan.”

“Please, call me Jackie. This was my fault. I would like to help.”

“Very well…Jackie.”

She smiled at him. It was a very pretty smile. 

“I could always use a strong, handsome, man to help clean up.”

Jackie felt his cheeks heat up again but smiled back as she let him into her shop for the second time. Hopefully, there would be no property damage this time.


End file.
